Summer Light
by Wanda Ginny Greenleaf
Summary: When Summer and Lily uncover two rings in their attic, their trouble is just beginning. First, they find out their mother is an elvin queen. Then, they're seperated by the teleportation to their homland. Can they help save Middle Earth?
1. Chapter 1

**Summer Light**

**Me: Okay, after much debate and revision, I've finally got Summer Light up! I changed it because, well, I didn't want it to be a clone of the '10th fellowship member' fics. **

**Gimli: Where am I?**

**Me: In my author's note.**

**Gimli: Where? Why?**

**Me: I just told you where. Why? Because I find you absolutely hilarious. Now do the disclaimer please!**

**Gimli: The what?**

**Me: (facepalm) Nevermind I'll do it. I do not own Lord of the Rings. But Summer, Lily, Sapphira and Elara are mine!**

**Chapter 1: The Day Our Uncalled-for Adventure began**

**/? P.O.V.**

At first glance, you wouldn't suspect a thing if you happened to walk past 45 Oak Street on your way to high school. You'd probably brush it off as a home belonging to someone who had watched a few too many Medieval-era romances; all white with two tower-like pillars coming from the roof. But if you entered the attic and found a certain box...well, that's a long story, and the adventure of a lifetime for me, my sister, my guardian pet, and my beloved caretaker. Middle Earth, just a story? Do you really believe that? ...Yes? Well, I suppose I should start the night I had a dream that would drag me into water way above my head.

**/Summer's P.O.V.**

_/dreamscape_

"_...Summer..."_

_The blonde lay on her back, eyes closed peacefully. The sound of rustling leaves and the wind sighing through the window was like a lullaby, and she remained motionless._

"_...Summer...Summer..." A voice sighed. Puzzled, the girl opened her eyes slightly and took in the scenery. She was lying in a forest, under a peaceful black sky dotted with countless stars. _

_Summer Collins didn't question the forest scenery. After all, this was a dream, and dreams took on a wide range of appearances. The rational part of her mind remembered that she was really in bed at her house, in the middle of a noisy, modern urban city. But somehow, this dream felt a little...what was a good word...different._

"_...Summer Collins..." the voice was back._

"_Yes?" She called. The voice didn't reply directly, it just kept calling her name, a little more urgently this time. _

_Frowning, Summer stood up and walked rapidly through the trees. "Who is it?" She asked. Again, the voice did not answer her question. Suddenly the forest went completely dark. The only light came from a ring, hovering in the middle of the woods. It was diamond and had a sapphire embedded in it. It illuminated the clearing it was in, a place of seven trees._

_She reached out and touched it. "Summer." The voice was clear now. Summer swallowed her confusion, and gently, as if handing C4, closed her fingers around the ring._

_There was a flash of white light, and the ground shook violently. Summer stumbled and looked up. She was standing on a ridge, which overlooked a plain and a burning city. She could see the black shapes of people fleeing in all directions. The shadows of creatures she could not identify from the distance ran among the city, killing as they went. There was a snort; three horses stopped next to her. Summer stiffened, ready to run, but the riders took no notice of her._

"_Milady." One of them spoke. "I cannot begin to tell you how glad I am you escaped."_

"_I've been a fool." The woman in the middle whispered. She wasn't wearing a helmet. Curiously, Summer stepped closer. She looked at her face and gasped. The woman was an elf with her mother's face. "I knew we could not escape the fires of destruction and yet I did not stand and fight."_

"_You were holding true to what your heart told you, lady Samantha." The second man said. He was short, even shorter than Summer, and looked like a dwarf you'd read about in J.R.R. Tolkien's book series. _

"_And look how many people died for it." Samantha said sorrowfully. "A fine queen I make if I cannot defend my people."_

_Summer gazed curiously at Samantha, who looked so much like her mother, but before she could try to ask a question, the scene changed. It was that of a vicious battle, armies of thousands fighting at the foot of a volcano. Summer wrinkled her nose at the stench of blood, trying not to be sick, and looked around. Her mother-Samantha-was fighting bravely side-by-side with men and elves, cutting down more orks than it was possible to keep track of. Far ahead, there was an explosion, and a forceful ray of light that knocked over all but Summer, who by now had realized nothing in the dream affected her. The orks started panicking; some fled, others held their ground._

"_What happened?" Samantha shouted, killing another ork among the thinning forces._

"_Isildor has returned." One of the men replied breathlessly. "But he has the ring with him."_

_Samantha's eyes widened in horror. "No." She gasped. "He should have destroyed it!"_

"_The ring? Isildor? What is..." Summer began, but then the scene changed again._

_This time, she was back in the same forest she had been in at the beginning of the dream. This time, Samantha was alone. She held the same ring Summer had found earlier. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "Goodbye...Middle Earth." She vanished._

_Summer blinked in bewilderment...and felt a red-hot heat on her back. She turned around and her blood froze._

_Staring her town from the top of the tower was none other than Sauron, as a giant red eye. He stared down at her. A voice, much colder and cutting than the first, entered her mind._

"_Your mother thought she could hide you from me, princess." He hissed. "She was a fool. You can run, but you can't hide from Sauron the Dark Lord!"_

"**AAAAAHHHH!"**

Summer shot upright and fell off the side of her bed, hitting the cherry wood floor painfully.

"Ow, ow, ow..." She sort of sat up. Her quilt-knitted by her grandmother on her father's side-was wrapped around her like a mummy cloth. _I must have tossed and turned like crazy last night_. She thought.

"Summer! Summer!" There was the sound of quick footsteps, and the door to her room was flung open. A girl, about 14 and short for her age, stood in the doorway. "Are you alright? I head you yell."

"I'm okay Lily. I just had the craziest dream, that's all." Summer replied, while Lily ran over and helped her get untangled from her quilt. Lily Collins looked quite different from her sister; she had her father's black hair and azure blue eyes. She was more delicately built than Summer-she looked like she was made of glass that would shatter if struck hard enough, a clear sign of their pampered life. Lily was also deathly scared of spiders and hated the sight of blood. She looked up to her older sister the way one might look up to a rock star or super hero.

"I've had some weird dreams lately too." Lily said, finally pulling the quilt loose and putting it back on Summer's bed. "All of them involving orks or rings."

"Me too." Summer admitted. "We've _got _to stop watching Lord of the Rings before we go to bed. I am so glad it's Saturday, or I'd screw up my entire school day."

A voice sounded from downstairs. "Summer! Lily! Breakfast!"

"Coming Elara!" The girls said in unison as they ran for the stairs. Elara Starbright was a young woman, in her earily thirties. She was close friends with their mother, Samantha, and often took care of them when she was on the line of duty in the military. Both Summer and Lily adored her; she was quite funny when she wanted to be.

Down in the kitchen, where sunlight streamed through the windows, Elara had just finished putting pancakes on the girl's plates. She had wild red hair and deep brown eyes. The way she dressed reminded people of the 16hundreds, when people lived on farms. The family cat, Sapphira, was sitting on Summer's chair, purring as usual.

Yes, there couldn't be a more normal day in the Collin household.

"So how did you two sleep?"

"Apart from having a really crazy dream, I slept just fine." Summer answered, tipping Sapphira off her chair, sitting down and digging into her pancakes. The blue-furred cat meowed in annoyance, and then sat down and began licking her paw, drawing it over her ear.

"We've both been having weird dreams." Lily said. "And I blame watching Return of the King before bedtime."

Elara chuckled and sat down at her place. "I can only imagine. You two watch that series so often I wouldn't be surprised if you started dreaming about it."

"Have _you _ever dreamed about Middle Earth before, Elara?" Lily questioned.

Elara blushed slightly in embarrassment. "Actually, yes I have. A few times."

"What did you dream about?" Summer asked. "In MY dream, it had something to do with a burning city, a queen who looked disturbingly like mom, and Sauron." She shivered. "Man that guy is creepy. Especially when he's a disembodied eye that's ON FIRE."

"I dreamed about that creepy spider and the cavern of Mount Doom." Lily sniffed. "It was really scary. Why can't my subconsciousness understand I'm pyrophobic, like, MAJORLY pyrophobic?"

Summer giggled. And Sapphira continued to purr, but that was nothing new.

"I dreamed about Moria and dwarfs." Elara chuckled. "Sounds like all three of us have Lord of the Rings on the brain."

They laughed and started to wash the dishes and put them away. None of them noticed Sapphira's fur fluff up, or when the cat ran down the halls and up the stairs like she was being chased by a giant mutant dog.

**/Later**

Summer heard her cell phone go off. She hit pause on the TV remote and flipped it open.

"Hello." Summer smiled instantly. Although her voice was faint from the long-distance call, Summer would have to lose hearing completely before she forgot who it belonged to. "Lily forgot to bring you the phone."

"Don't worry mom, it's alright." Summer talked to her mother for a long time, listening to descriptions of the battlefield and of the Middle East. "You're _not _going to believe the crazy dream I had last night."

"Oh really?" Samantha sounded amused. "Try me."

Summer described the dream to her, excited for some reason. "And at the end...Sauron's eye was on me. He told me that even if you hid me, he would find me no matter where I ran." She laughed. "Pretty crazy huh? Sometimes I wonder if I read too much into Lord of the Rings."

There was silence of the other end.

Summer frowned. "Mom? You still there?"

"Yes." Samantha replied distractedly. "...the attic is closed, he can't possibly..."

"What are you talking about?" Summer's frown deepened.

"It's nothing." Samantha said quickly. "My tour of duty ends in three weeks. I'll see you them."

"Okay..."

"I love you Summer, you and Lily both..."

"You too mom..." Summer snapped her phone shut. She sat in silence for a few moments, then checked her clock. 9:00. she still had a little before she had to sleep. She got up and walked out and up the stairs.

"Summer?" Elara and Lily appeared from the next room. "Where are you going?"

"Upstairs...for a little..."

Elara shook her head. "Your mother said you shouldn't-"

"I'm only going to be up there for a little." Summer insisted. "Please Elara. I'm not going to do anything wrong."

She headed for the attic. Lily paused, and then followed her. Elara shook her head. "I suppose I could let it go this once." She told herself, and then followed the two girls into the attic.

Summer crawled across the floor, trying not to hit her head on the ceiling, and paused by an old wooden box. Curious, she opened it...and nearly had a heart attack.

Two rings lay inside, one of them identical to the ring in her dream.

Sapphira hissed, standing next to Summer with her fur standing on end.

"Summer, look at these!" Lily exclaimed. Her eyes were wide open. "The green one, it's...!"

"Girls...I'm getting a bad feeling." Elara said, biting her lip. "We should get out of here."

"I feel...like it's calling me..." Summer said, carefully picking the ring up. Lily did the same, not saying a word.

"_...Summer...! ...Lily...!" _The rings became uncomfortably hot, and then there was a flash of blinding light...

**/Area Unknown**

Summer groaned quietly, stumbling to her feet and trying to figure out where she was. Then she felt something nudge her to her feet. She turned around and nearly jumped out of her skin.

A large blue-scaled dragon was looking down at her, catlike golden eyes glittering with satisfaction.

Summer yelped and stumbled backwards. "W-What do you want, dragon?"

"_**Oh, so it's dragon now.**_" A voice in her head huffed, and somehow Summer knew it was the dragon, speaking to her. _**"You're quite something, Milady. Yes, my form has changed, but for years I've been eating kitty treats and sitting on your head and you don't recognize me?"**_

Summer blinked twice and looked at the dragon more carefully. The collar around her neck...it was so familiar... "..._Sapphira?_"

"_**Yes." **_The dragon bobbled her head, flapping her wings twice for emphasis. **_"Lady Samantha simply gave me a form that would go unnoticed on Upper Earth. This is what I really look like."_**

"W-What? Upper Earth? Where..." Summer spun in circles, eyes wide. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

She was just outside Edoras, in Rohan, from Lord of the Rings.

_WHAT THE HELL!_

"_**You're where you truly belong." **_Sapphira replied, kneeding the ground. **_"The dream you had was the sign I was waiting for, to take you home. I am your guardian; just tell me what to do and I'll do it." _**

There was a flood of things Summer wanted to say, questions she wanted to ask, but it seemed that the connection between her mouth and her brain had been severed, so she just stood there with out mouth hanging open.

Finally she realized she was alone. "Where...where are Lily and Elara?"

Sapphira swung her head from left to right. _**"I doubt Lady Elara has gone far. But Lady Lily...her role in this war lies more towards Mordor."**_

There were a few clicks in Summer's mind before the implications of that sentence sunk in. "You mean...with the one ring? LILY? Are you crazy she'll get herself killed! She won't fight if she can help it!"

"_**Her heart lead her to the Ring Bearer. It was not of my doing." **_Sapphira shook her head. **_"Come, we should not stay out here. I'm sure Lady Eowyn wouldn't mind having a helping hand taking care of the king."_**

Summer bit her lip at the mention of Rohan's king. She knew perfectly well that right now he was under Saurmon's control. She touched the ring around her neck, and vowed silently. _If either of you, or your wrenched orks, touch my sister, you will wish you had never been born. _**"**Well, it's not like I have a better place to go."

**/Later**

After a huge argument with a Grima Wormtounge, which ended with her slapping him viciously across the face, the girl of the 21 century of Upper Earth managed to win Eowyn's respect and the girl accepted her help. Summer left Sapphira in the stables, much to the dragon's protest, and went inside to find the king's niece.

"You're an interesting challenge, she-elf." Grima's voice floated through the hall. "Entertain me."

"Keep your tongue inside your mouth, worm." Summer snorted in disgust. When she had watched the movie, she had disliked that slippery man. After seeing his trickery in person, that had turned into pure loathing. She wanted nothing to do with him under any circumstance.

Holding her head high, she marched down the hall and met up with Eowyn near her room.

She smiled. "It was kind of you to offer help, Summer. I'm surprised your here though; I heard the elves were leaving these shores."

Summer reached up and touched her now pointed ears, shocked and somehow not and the knowledge that she was an elf. It felt weird to know she was one, but it made sense-in her dream, her mother had been an elf too.

"I've been alone for a while." She murmured. "I haven't traveled with them for quite some time." It wasn't a total lie; she had no idea if she had been born on Upper Earth or here. "I've been looking for my sister, she's gone missing."

"I see. I hope you find her."

"Thank you lady Eowyn." Summer bowed politely and headed for her temporary residence. Sighing as she rested on her bed, she stared at her phone. _Mom, why did you flee Middle Earth?_

**End Chapter**

**Author's Note:**** Well, I'm not sure exactly how well that came out. I hope Summer isn't Mary-Sue! It's not my intention to make her one T.T . So please R&R and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summer Light**

**Me: I'm back! **

**Summer: Yay! (sarcasm)**

**Me: (grumbles) Encouragement would be nice, Summer.**

**Summer: Well you separated me from Lily so there, payback. (sticks out her tongue) **

**Me: (glares) That's no way to talk to an authoress! Aren't you supposed to be practicing how to act like a lady in that era?**

**Summer: You can't make me! Why in the world would I want to be one of those submissive never-gets-to-fight girls?**

**Me: Then you _have _been practicing your lines! Good! I should probably mention...the pairings in this fic are LegolasxSummer, LilyxFrodo and possible ElaraxGimli (what? I'm yet to find a fic where he gets a girlfriend!)**

**I do not own Lord of the Rings, though how I wish I did, the honor belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien!**

'normal speech'

_**'Sapphira talking**_'

**Chapter 2 Expelling the wizard and Yes, I'm a Princess**

Summer helped Eowyn with her chores all morning, which included burying Theodred, who had apparently died the day before she had been dumped on Middle Earth. She sympathized with Eowyn; his death was obviously still hurting her. She would lend a hand where ever she could, and when she had time, she'd go and talk to Sapphira, who was not at _all _happy about her confinement to the horse stables.

"Sapphira," Summer asked, "do you really think mom won't mind me using this?" She was referring to the elvin bow she was holding. According to the encyclopedia of Sapphira, it had belonged to her mother when she had lived in on Middle Earth.

"_**Positive." **_Sapphira replied, shaking her head. **_"I HATE being in here! My wings ache for the sky. This stall is a closet, I can barely fit inside. Please please PLEASE let me out!"_**

"I don't want people seeing you and getting the wrong idea." Summer replied firmly.

"_**Oh come on!"**_ Sapphira whined. Summer shook her head, gave her a barrel of apples, and left the stable again, trying to ignore the dragon's annoyed snorting, and searched for Eowyn.

Upon getting inside, however, she saw a certain group of people, lead by Gandalf, in the hall. One of them... "Elara?" She called. All five of them turned around, surprised by her voice. The red-head, one she recognized very well, grinned, eyes brightening. "Summer!"

**/Elara's P.O.V.**

Elara darted across the room and hugged the girl, who embraced her gratefully. "You're okay! Bless you, you managed to stay safe."

"Well, it was mostly because the stupid porthole ditched me outside the city." She replied.

Elara frowned up at her. "Why are you so tall?"

Summer gave her a strange look. "Why are you so short?"

"I'm not short! I'm a DWARF! There's a difference."

Summer's expression cleared. "So you changed too."

"Changed?"

"I'm an elf."

Elara stared at her as if she had just pulled the pin out of a grenade and realized Summer was right. She was quite a beauty as an elf; her hair was golden like the sun, framing her young face and complimenting her perfect emerald green eyes. She was wearing a white dress (how anyone could get her to wear one would forever be a mystery to Elara) and she seemed to radiate with light and confidence.

"...HOW on EARTH did they get you to wear a dress?"

Summer shrugged. "It's just for today, I have no intention of making a habit of it."

"Where's Lily?" At that Summer's features darkened.

"Sapphira said that...she was in Mordor-"

"**WHAT?**"

Noticing people's stares, Summer grabbed her wrist and frantically darted outside. "Feel free to ignore everything I just said!" She yelled over her shoulder as she darted towards the stables.

The guards looked bewildered. "Any idea what that was about?"

**/Summer's P.O.V.**

Summer dragged Elara into the stables were Sapphira was resting. "How can Sapphira tell you anything? She's a cat!"

"She's a dragon now..."

Elara's jaw almost hit the floor when she saw the magnificent blue-scaled dragon curled up tightly, trying to fit into the stall and sort-of succeeding.

Sapphira lifted her head, banging it on the ceiling and cursing in dragon-language. _**"Will you PLEASE talk lady Summer into letting me out?" **_She pleaded.

Summer shook her head. "Sapphira, we've been over this a hundred times AT LEAST. And please...just call me Summer."

Sapphira tiled her head to one side, and snorted in agreement. _**"All right. It's good to see Elara's alright."**_

"Y-You-how-" Elara stammered.

Sapphira let out the dragon equivalent of a sigh. _**"I suppose I should explain. The rings brought you here." **_She swung her muzzle towards the ring that hung around Summer's neck. _**"Summer and Lily both have one. Summer was brought here while Lily is most probably with the Ring Bearer." **_

"You mean Frodo?" Elara demanded, keeping her voice down at the last second.

"Shhh!" Summer begged. "We've already made a scene in front of Gandalf and the others, the whole of Edoras doesn't need to know about this too!"

Elara sighed and agreed. "Alright. From now on, no talking about Upper Earth or anything related to it unless we're alone and someplace we can't be overheard."

What looked like a dragonish smile crossed Sapphira's face. _**"That would be wise. As I was saying, Lady Samantha was of this world. She was a queen in her own right. Her people adored her peaceful nature." **_She rested her head in her paws. _**"She found me in the mountains, separated from my kind, injured and unable to help myself. She took me to her home, healed my wounds, and took care of me. It was then that I swore my eternal allegiance to her and her kin."**_

"So you entered her service." Summer said, looking into the dragon's golden eyes. "She was a queen?"

_**"Yes." **_Sapphira nodded. _**"It was after the war of the ring, however, that she came to me with a decision I did not fully understand. 'I am leaving for Upper Earth' she said to me. 'I can't take seeing more of my people die'."**_

"But she's part of the Military." Elara said, frowning.

"_**Perhaps she felt the need to fight off oppressors, just like with Sauron all those years ago." **_Sapphira shook her head. **_"I'm not going to pretend I understood her reasons or emotions, but I went with her, taking on the form of a cat to keep her safe. Many years later, she fell in love with a human...and you and Lily came along." _**That strange smile was back. _**"When you were old enough to wield them, the rings called out to you. I knew it when you spoke of your dreams. It was time for the Collins to return to their world, and their birthright. Starting with you, Summer, eldest daughter of the Queen...and heir to her throne."**_

Summer sat down on a nearby chair, trying to process what she had just learned. "Okay, let me see if I've got this straight...I'm an elf, and a princess, and everything I THOUGHT I knew about myself was all an illusion because my mom, who was a queen, left this place for some reason and now I'm back where I'm supposed to be because the ring's decided to turn my life on its head."

There was a moment's pause. Then Sapphira let out a curious hooting sound, something like laughter. _**"Yup. Pretty much." **_

"And what about me?" Elara asked. "On top of the fact I've become a dwarf, there is no way I'm going to leave Summer and Lily to fight off hell, regardless of who's helping them. Apart from a few lessons at summer camp, she's never touched a weapon in her life."

Summer smiled gratefully at her caretaker. "Thank you Elara..."

"_**Yes, stay." **_Sapphira grunted. **_"You weren't brought with them for no reason."_** There was a pause, then they heard yelling coming from the Golden Hall.

"What the hell...?" Summer jumped to her feet and ran up the stone stairs. Elara took off after her, muttering something about the blonde girl's vocabulary as she went.

Summer was trying to see around a group of guards. "What is going on in there?"

None of them answered directly, they just continued to bar her way.

Biting her lip in annoyance, Summer stood on her tiptoes, listening intently. _Can I say Elvin hearing? It's amazing. _She could clearly understand every word said inside.

"I will draw you Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." Immediately Summer recognized Gandalf's voice. _What, now?_

"If I go...Theoden dies!" That sentence lent Summer the strength she needed to push past the guards and enter the chamber. Alarm and worry pulsed through her as she beheld the scene in front of her.

"You did not kill me. You will not kill him." Gandalf stated clearly. Grima tried to slip past the guards, who were too wrapped up it what they were witnessing, but Summer planted her foot on his back. "You're staying _right _there." She hissed.

"Rohan is MINE!" Saruman snarled.

"Begon!" With that one word, Gandalf expelled the other wizard. Theoden gasped, and started to fall over. Eowyn pulled free of Aragorn's grip and caught her uncle before he could collapse.

Before Summer's amazed eyes, Theoden got younger. He aged, like, 50 years backwards, youth returning to his body. He gazed down at Eowyn for a second, confused, before a look of recognition crossing his face. "I know your face." He said softly. "Eowyn. Eowyn..."

A tear trickled down Eowyn's face, gracing her smile. Summer felt one tugging at the edges of her mouth. Theoden was okay!

_Father...father, don't go!_

Summer shut her eyes, forcing the memory away. This wasn't the time for that.

"...Gandalf?" Theoden blinked in confusion.

"Breath the free air again, my friend." Gandalf said, smiling softly.

"Dark have been my dreams of late." The king muttered. Summer walked over, peering over guard's shoulders at the King. Theoden flexed his hands gently, as if trying to get feeling back in them.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better...if they grasped your sword."

All Summer could do was gawk in disbelief. Of course she had watched the movie...but seeing it in real life...that was another story. She watched as Theoden grasped the sword's hilt, carefully, as if handling a dangerous animal, before pulling it out of its sheth. A light gasp sounded from beside her; Summer turned to see Elara standing there spellbound by the scene in front of them.

Theoden gazed at his weapon for a few more seconds; then his eyes flashed with memory and he glared dangerously at Grima.

"We better move." Summer whispered. She and Elara stepped aside as two guards grabbed Grima by the scruff and hauled him out the door. A satisfied smirk crossed Summer's face as she listened to him tumble down the stairs. As people filed out to see what was going on, Elara turned to Summer.

"What should we do?"

Summer made a mental calculation and thought for a moment. "We'll be heading for Helm's Deep in a day AT LEAST. I'm going to change into proper travel clothes and practice my archery."

"You're going to fight?" Elara asked, alarmed.

Summer's eyes narrowed. She had a feeling this wasn't the only time she was going to have this argument. "You'll have to chain me to an orc and throw me into the sea to stop me. I'll ride Sapphira, I'll be fine. Watch me!"

Elara sighed. "Why do I get the feeling that even if I do argue; it would turn out to be a waste of breath? I'm going to see if I can borrow an ax."

**/Later**

Summer was once again dressed in her Upper Earth street clothes; a black jacket over a white shirt and jeans. They were a memory of what had been her home...she put them back on with mixed emotions, and shouldered her quiver. That's when yelling and loud snarling sounded from the hall. Summer sighed loudly at the sound of Sapphira's voice. "That's what I was afraid of."

**/Aragorn's P.O.V.**

Aragorn was beyond shocked when Hama and two others dragged a huge blue-scaled dragon into the throne room. "It was in the stables." Hama said, yanking on the chain that was wrapped around the dragon's paws. It growled loudly, baring its fangs.

"A blue dragon." Legolas murmured, surprise in his voice. "That tribe hasn't been seen for thousands of years. What's it doing here? In a horse stable no less!"

The dragon continued to twist, and looked ready to burn the whole building down when something made it stop. "Sapphira! Sit." The voice was definitely young, definitely female.

The dragon snorted.

"I've got treats."

Aragorn could have sworn he saw the creatures eyes brighten. It sat down heavily, nearly knocking Hama over in the process.

"Sorry 'bout that." Everyone turned around to the source of the voice. A young Elvin maiden stepped out of the halls, a fish in hand. She was blonde with pretty green eyes, which were sparkling in amusement at the dragon's predicament. "There's nothing to worry about though; Sapphira's quite tame." That being said, she tossed the dragon a fish, which it snapped up in a split second.

"Tame?" One of the guards muttered. "It nearly bit my head off. Tame indeed."

Sapphira let out a series of annoyed hissing and growling noises. The maiden shook her head. "Sapphira says she could have fried and ate you in her sleep, but you would have given her indigestion."

The guards gave the dragon a resentful look. Sapphira glared back with an expression that basically said 'yeah? Well I don't like you either'.

"Are you a translator?" Hama asked, as if he was having a hard time believing this girl could communicate with dragons.

His reply was a shrug. "I guess." She rubbed Sapphira's head. "She's been in my family for..." The girl paused to think. "A LONG, LONG time. I think. Maybe even a little longer."

Aragorn regarded her carefully. The way she dressed, the way she talked...everything about this girl was strange.

"Summer Ivanov Collins, were have you taken my fish?" A voice asked loudly. A dwarf walked out of the next room, eyes flashing.

Summer shrugged, again, almost teasingly. "Sorry Elara; the guards dragged Sapphira out of the stables and I needed a fish to pacify her."

_Wait. COLLINS?_

**/Summer's P.O.V.**

"Couldn't you get a different fish?" Elara complained. Summer giggled slightly, thinking Elara and her fish. Her caretaker loooooved eating fish, in any form. Summer had almost felt cruel stealing one off her plate.

"I couldn't find any! I would have." She smiled playfully.

"Indeed." Elara grumbled. "Stealing food from me; I'll have you know I may be a dwarf but I'm STILL YOUR SENIOR!"

Summer burst out laughing. "Oh Elara, you're so funny." She giggled. "Could you get Sapphira outside?"

"As you wish, **princess.**" Elara bowed grandly and dragged Sapphira out the door. Summer flinched, very aware of the number of people staring at her. _Why, why, WHY did Elara have to call me princess? It would have been better if she hadn't yelled out my last name in the first place._

Summer opened her mouth to sort-of explian, but she was saved when Eowyn rushed two battered and exhaused children into the room. "Someone get some water, please!" She cried breathlessly.

Summer was gone before anyone could half blink.

**End Chapter**

**Author's Note:**** Uhhh...was that okay? I don't think it was as good as the first chapter...meep! It was so hard to write. I hope it isn't too bad. Please R&R and tell me what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summer Light**

**Me: (humming Evanescence Sweet Sacrifice) And I am back peoples! I may have been even faster if it hadn't been for my d*mned computer. This is the second time it has to be sent to the shop!**

**Lily: (shyly) Uh...Moon-chan...when will I be in this story?**

**Me: The first scene with Frodo, Sam and Gollum in it! That's when you'll appear. Right now I'm working with a certian she-elf who leaves A LOT to be desired in the manners of a princess!**

**Summer: Well that's how I roll. You might as well get used to it.**

**Me: Oh JOY. Well, here we go and I do not own Lord of the Rings!**

**Chapter 3**

**/Elara's P.O.V.**

"Hello." Elara turned around, blinking when she saw Gimli standing behind her. He was the last person she had expected to see here. He had never struck her as the type to spend spare time talking to girls, especially a complete stranger such as herself.

Not knowing what else to do, she returned his greeting just as politely and asked him; "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Not really. I just wanted to know a few things." Gimli's eyes turned to Sapphire and Summer, who were practising combat flight not to far away. They were off to a not-so-good start, since Summer kept falling off whenever Sapphire did a barrel roll. "Are you in the service of Miss Collins?" He nodded towards the blonde, who was getting back onto Sapphire for another go.

"I suppose you can say that." Elara replied. "I've been friends with her mother for a long time. You can say I'm Summer's caretaker. I've looked after her and her sister Lily."

At this Gimli seemed surprised. "And how did a dwarf such as yourself become so close to an elf?"

"I met her at a gathering of sorts, before Samantha became queen." Elara replied evasively. "We got sent on a mission of sorts...a little like you and your friend." She nodded towards Legolas, who had joined them a moment ago.

Of course, Gimli was quick to deny being friends with the prince, and Elara had to change the subject to stop an argument from breaking out between the two. "It's been many years since then." Elara didn't like lying, but she couldn't just go around telling everyone about Upper Earth. "It's been difficult. The two of them can be quite a handful."

As it to prove her point, Summer swore loudly after tumbling off Sapphire's wing. Elara giggled slightly at their expressions. "All in all, she can be stubborn, but she makes up for it with her kindly nature that lies beneath her shell. You can tell because whenever I mention it, she _will _deny it."

Gimli looked at the dwarf woman critically. _You're trying to tell me something aren't you? Well, there is no way I'm going to admit I'm friends with an ELF!_

**/Summer's P.O.V.**

"Ow, ow, ow, OW!" Summer cursed, quietly this time, as she sort-of stumbled to her feet. Thank the stars she hadn't gotten any real bruises yet. If she didn't get a saddle soon she'd look less like an elf and more like a scarecrow.

"_**Summer, NOW are you going to take my suggestion to try a saddle?" **_Sapphire enquired, in her usual sweet deep dragon-voice.

"Yes." Summer replied. "If at first you don't succeed, you keep trying..." _Or failing, in my case._

**/Numerous phails later**

"If I fall off one...more...time..." Summer was almost seething now. Sapphire just grunted sympathetically and lowered herself against the ground. Summer proceeded to make a bunch of adjustments to the bridle, Sapphire's wing-guards and the saddle before mounting once again.

Sapphire took to the sky. Summer held on as her guardian did some basic flips, and for the first time she didn't get wrenched loose and flung into nearby trees.

"_**Well? Do you think you can use a weapon?" **_Sapphire asked.

"Let's see." Summer replied. Sapphire stopped flipping and flew straight. Slowly, Summer realized the reigns and, with shaking hands, drew her bow and fired an arrow towards the trees. Thanks to her eyesight, she managed to knock an apple loose. It fell to the ground.

Summer shouldered her bow and grabbed the reigns again. "T-That was scary." She admitted, then blushed in emberessment. About 99 precent of the time, Summer avoided admitting weakness. She was a rock in front of her mother and Lily, who often leaned on her for support when she was scared. Which was often. Very. Especially after that jerk Derek Hugo dumped her.

_If I had known Sapphire was a dragon, _Summer fumed, _I would have had her roast you alive. So you, Derek, better be pretty damn glad you aren't on Middle Earth right now!_

"_**You'll get used to it eventually." **_Sapphire said, pulling Summer out of the memory. **_"Shall we stick to the basics for now?"_**

"Actually...I want to keep practising." Summer replied, steadying her voice. "I don't want to be deadweight when the battle for Helm's Deep begins.

There was a moments pause. Then Sapphire nodded. _**"Brave choice, my lady. So be it."**_

**/Many Hours Later**

Sapphire landed on the steps to the castle. Summer slid off, confused. She had been certain they would work on her skills until sundown. "What's going on?"

"_**Lady Eowyn is calling for you. She needs some help...the children are awake again, and they need food. The little girl is explaining what happened and you should be there for that too."**_

Summer cursed quietly. _Why now? _"I'm coming." She bolted inside. It would help to have a distraction anyway. Thinking about Derek had made her think about Lily. _Oh sis, where are you?_

**/Lily's P.O.V.**

Lily was shivering violently. She had been running for ages, dodging orcs, avoiding the ringwraiths that had attacked her, trying to take the ring that now hung around her neck, and hiding from all of Mordor's _other _allies. she had been doing nothing but run, run, run

Though the absolute terror that threatened to consume her, Lily's rational mind managed to work out a few things. One, orcs meant ringwraths, ringwraths meant Sauron, and Sauron meant _Middle Earth._ Two? This voice had spoken to her in her sleep. Apparently, she was an elf of some insanely rank. Hell, her sister was heir to the throne of an _elvin kingdom. _One of the biggest.

Three? She was scared stiff, she wanted to find Frodo, and she wanted to see these shadows defeated. Yet she ran like the hounds of hell were after her whenever the wind blew.

Part of Lily was mad at herself for being such a scardy-cat, but the other part-the larger part, naturally-insisted on running away. _Why me? _That half of Lily cried endlessly. _Why me? Why me?_

_**No one who carries such burdens wishes they had to do so. **_That voice from earlier was back. Lily blinked tears away from her eyes and stared at the sky. **_They found ways to bear it. Will you? _**

Lily gripped her ring tightly, feeling more tears well up in her eyes. _Why can't I be Summer? She's brave and strong and she'd have no problem dealing with this place. _Then again, Summer was here too. That meant Lily could find her again...provided Sauron's armies didn't kill her first.

That was what probed the petite black-haired elf to stand, and begin her search for the two hobbits she knew were here. Softly, she began to sing the deep, soulful lyrics to Sweet Sacrifice.

_Fear is only in our minds,_

_yet it's taking over all the time..._

She continued to sing, trying to keep herself sane, as she searched. If the ring was destoryed, the black armies could not defeat the people of Middle Earth. Summer, Elara, and a world of people just like them would be safe.

And that thought was enough to bring a girl as cowardly as Lily to dive into the mission to destory the One Ring. She had no idea of the hell she was walking into.

**End Chapter**

**Author's Note:**** Once again, I'm not sure how that came out. Will Lily manage find Frodo and Sam? Will Summer master air combat, or will she remain a colossal phail?**

**Summer: HEY!**

**Well...er...I hope to get the next chapter up soon! Please R&R on your way out! (runs from Summer)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summer Light**

**Me: Welcome back!**

**Summer: Is there no way to get around all the d*mn talking? I wanna to go war!**

**Me: (sigh) Oh believe me, you'll get the chance. I find the talking very annoying too.**

**Summer: huh? You do?**

**Moon: Yesss. Now, without further ado, Summer! The disclaimer!**

**Summer: Fine...BladeofMoonlight does not own Lord of the Rings.**

**Chapter 4**

**Summer's P.O.V.**

"They had no warning." Eowyn stated, upset. "They were unarmed. Now the wildmen are moving through the westfold, burning as they go. Every rick, cot and tree."

"Where's mama?" The girl asked, her voice shaking with fear.

Summer let out a comforting murmurer as Ewoyn put a blanket over her shoulders and the men proceeded to argue over what to do about the situation.

The way Theoden was handling this threat drove Summer out of her mind. _Any other king would decide what to do immediately, considering everything that's happened around here. _She thought angrily. _Every king, EXCEPT this one. JOY._

Elara met Summer's eyes and shook her head slowly. The teen knew her caretaker didn't want her to speak out, so she just settled for glaring venom at all five of the men as she continued to check the boy's temperature. _Next time I won't be so quiet._

"Then what is the king`s decision?" Gandalf's question brought Summer back to earth, and she gazed questioningly at Theoden. Said King looked down and thought carefully.

**/Outside the Golden Hall**

Hama walked into the centre of town, barking orders among the people. "By the order of the king, the city must empty. We shall make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourself with treasures; bring only the provisions you need!" Summer and Elara followed Gandalf to the stables.

"Helm's deep! They flee to the mountains when the should stand and fight!" Gimli was complaining. "Who will defend them if not their king?"

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people." Aragorn stated. "Helm's Deep has saved them in the past."

"There is no way out of that ravine. Theoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety, what he'll get is a massacre."

Those words put an uncontrollable tick in Summer's eye. Gandalf and the others were good people, but what pissed her off to no end was how they always said "oh here we go to our deaths, blah blah blah!" And other stuff like that. Way to kill the troops morale. "We have a better chance of survival there than we do here." She interrupted angrily. "When faced with an army of orcs, Edoras's defences are poor. Helm's Deep has few to no weaknesses in it's outer walls. The only way we'll get massacred is if we do something really stupid, or if we're simply **apathetic**."

Elara's eyes widened, deer – in – headlights-style, at her outburst. Thankfully, Gandalf and Aragorn looked more surprised than angry. Summer walked past them and began to untie Sapphire. "The defences have to hold. Everyone knows that. And they _will _hold." She hissed with conviction.

There was a moment of heavy silence.

"You have a strong will, princess." Gandalf said out of no where, scaring the heck out of Summer and making her spin around. "But you will need more than that to stave off an army."

It took Summer a couple seconds to recover. "I know." She muttered. "Sorry...I was in no place to snap." She went back to putting Sapphire's guards and saddle on.

"No harm done." Gandalf assured her, before signalling for Aragorn to follow him into the stable. Legolas gave Summer a curious look before following them.

When she was sure they were out of hearing range, Elara walked over to Summer. "Please try not to do that, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" She exclaimed.

Summer lowered her head. "I'm sorry, really. It just...came out. I was frustrated with ye-of-little-faith in there."

"I know, but I doubt other men will put up with being spoken to like that."

"Yeah." Summer agreed.

"_**Listen to your heart, Summer." **_Sapphire urged. **_"It may be your greatest strength." _**

"Really?" Summer asked dubiously. It seemed more like the perfect way to get into a hell lot of trouble right now.

"_**As your mother would say, THINK! TRUST YOURSELF! Before doing so becomes illegal."**_

"Well...she WAS exaggerating, right?"

"_**I hope so." **_There was short pause, before both Summer and Elara started laughing.

Shortly after Gandalf left to find reinforcments, the people of Rohan had gathered into a huge line and began to head for Helm`s Deep. Summer left Elara with Eowyn and Gimli, swung onto Sapphire's back, and took to the skys, scouting for danger.

**/With Lily**

It was cautious, the way Lily made her way up the stream. Eyes alert, ears straining for the sound of the hoofbeats that would signal that a ringwraith had found her, and she should find a place to hide.

But those who had been hunting her had seemingly disappeared. Perhaps they had begun to gather at the black gate. Lily shivered as she remembered the image from the movie; thousands upon thousands of desert men, orcs, and others had gathered into one huge, black mass, waiting for Sauron`s order to move out.

Climbing onto another rock for a beak, Lily shook her head, ridding her head of the image. There was no point in scaring herself to death over something miles away. She had to keep focused on her mission: find Frodo and Sam. She may be a weakling and a coward, but there had to be _something _she could do to help.

_Or be deadweight._ A voice in her head injected skeptically. Lily knew it was possible that the voice was right, and her hands immediately went to the hilt of the sword that was hanging from her waist. She had woken up on Middle Earth with it right next to her, as if it had been waiting for her.

Gently drawing it from its sheath, Lily's eyes flicked up and down the beautiful, well-crafted silver blade. It vaguely reminded her of Isildor's sword, soon to be Aragorn's, par the deep golden tinge and the obvious Elvin markings on it. Running her finger along the flat side of the sword, Lily sighed. Somehow she knew it had belonged to her mother. But why?

That was what didn't make any sense. Why, why, WHY had their mother LEFT Middle Earth?

All at once, her cell phone began to ring. Stunned, Lily put the-HER-sword away and pulled it out of her pocket, wondering if it was malfunctioning. After all, since when was there phone sercive on Middle Earth?

She flicked it open and held it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Lily? Is that you?"

"Mom, what's happening? There were these rings in your attic, and suddenly, I`m here, running from Mordor!"

"Lily...I'm so sorry, I didn't know how to-"

"SORRY?" Lily exclaimed, tears beginning to flow. "Sorry isn't going to change the fact I'm not on Earth anymore. Sorry isn't going to change the fact I'm and elf and a princess, and SORRY isn't going to change the fact that I'm on Sauron`s blacklist!" Unable to control her emotions, she violently snapped her phone shut and jammed it into her pocket. She didn't wan`t to hear her mother`s voice right now.

"Why couldn`t you be honest with me and Summer?" She sobbed quietly. "Why did you leave us with no hint to go on, to do if we went home to Middle Earth? Why would she leave her people, in their hour of need?"

"Excuse me..."

Lily lifted her head, and nearly had a heart attack. The two hobbits who she had been looking for had found her first. "Forgive me for eavesdropping, but who were you talking to?" Frodo asked. "You seem stressed."

"I AM stressed!" Lily cried, swinging her legs off the rock she was sitting on. "My mother-" She paused, not knowing what to say. "...my mother...she didn't tell me that I was actually a princess of another world, who's people are in danger...and she isn't making any move to help them..."

Frodo and Sam exchanged a confused look, while Gollum remained silent as Lily stared at him, noticing him for the first time. Obsessive, treacherous, creepy Gollum. She was meeting him face to face, something she would have gladly avoided.

"I`m not sure I understand, miss..." Sam spoke this time. "But you shouldn`t be out here by yourself. I`m sure we can get you someplace safe. The edge of mordor is no place for a lady."

"Oh...thank you..." Lily wanted to protest that they shouldn't have to go through the trouble, but there was something in Frodo`s concerned expression that disrupted her train of thought.

"No problem. Come this way." Frodo offered her his hand, which she gladly took. He helped her keep steady as they contiued on their way.

**End Chapter**

**Summer: You're evil, you know that?**

**Me: Yes, I do. (grins)**

**Lily: That isn't something to be proud of!**

**Me: Yes it is! Aren't you happy you're getting an actual part in the story now?**

**Lily: Well...sort of...**

**Me: Thought so. Now, please REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW, and I'll try to update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summer Light**

**Me: Welcome back to the next instalment of Summer Light, my fans!**

**Lily: (looking at her sword) Will I really have to use it? I mean, I'm sure it's just ceremonial or something.**

**Me: Sorry Lily, but you are going to have to fight eventually. **

**Lily: ...I hate you. (goes and hides) **

**Me: (sighs) I have to go get her, excuse me. Read on, and I do not own Lord of the Rings!**

**Chapter 5**

Lily wasn't much of a morning person, but for some reason she found herself waking at dawn and taking in her surroundings. They had gotten pretty far for the last few days, for they had walked nonstop for the better part of it, drinking and eating as little as possible. _Time is of the essence,_ she though with a sigh. _I just wish we had more food, so we wouldn't have to be so hungry all the time..._

"Morning Lily!" Sam said, starting a fire.

"Morning Sam. What are you cooking?" Lily asked, visibly brightening at the prospect of food.

"Rabbit stew. I just hope Gollum does his hunting job well." Sam snorted at the mention of the creature who was their guide. The look of distaste was obvious in his eyes.

"You don't trust him, do you?" Lily guessed, concern visible in her voice.

Sam looked up, as if surprised she had guessed. "He spent five hundred years with the ring in his cave, Lily. Who knows how it has poisoned his mind? Why should he be helping us with it's destruction?"

Silently, Lily's traitorous mind pictured the desperate battle the hobbits would fight against the creature in the heart of Mount Doom. _But that might not happen. _That darn voice from before was back. _Just my and Summer__'__s presence here can screw _**_everything_**_ up. Who knows what has changed? Considering they have ME of all beings to look after now..._ "Well, he hasn't tried to kill us yet." She said optimistically.

"True. But the keyword there is `yet`." Sam said, before returning to his work. Lily sighed, pretending to be exasperated, before turning back to Frodo. Gollum had finally reappeared with a rabbit, which he dropped on the waking hobbit's lap.

"Rabbit!" He said happily.

"Oh, thanks..." Frodo mumbled, staring at it for a second before giving it to Sam.

"Oh come on, there's practically no meat on this!"

Wanting to avoid another conflict between Sam and Gollum, Lily nimbly stepped around them and out of earshot.

"Hey Lily! Can I ask you something?" She turned around, surprised, to see Frodo standing next to her. "How'd you get lost in Mordor, alone?"

Lily pondered how to answer. It was extremely tempting to tell him she came from another earth-Upper Earth-but she didn't want to sound like crazy person. Who would believe that anyway?

"I was travelling with my family when we were attacked by orcs." She replied, the lie feeling like mud on her lips. "I got separated from my sister Summer and they dragged me off. When I finally got away from them, I got lost. I kept wandering around until I ran into you guys." Lily hated lying, especially to someone like Frodo, but there wasn't much choice in the matter this time.

Slowly, her eyes travelled to the ring around his neck. The tug, just like the one described in the book back on Upper Earth, was subtle-so very subtle. But she could feel it, and glared angrily at the embodiment of seductive evil. _How could any creature with the slightest bit of sense create something like this? _She could feel a complex series of emotions, fear, anger, and intrigue. "When you carry it...does it hurt?"

Frodo kinda stared at her or a few seconds, his eyes blank and unreadable. "Yes." He replied softly. "All the time."

Lily's eyes grew soft. "I'm sorry to hear that...if the ring is heavy, the burden must be heavier still. If I could, I'd try to lighten it for you..." she sighed. "I'd probably just get in the way though."

**/Frodo`s P.O.V.**

Frodo stared at the elf girl in confusion, attempting to figure her out. Trying not to distract himself with her timid beauty, he wondered exactly who she was. Her blue eyes were filled with obvious fear of her current predicament, yet somehow he knew that much of her fear was just as much directed at him as for herself. _She__'__s separated from her people, her family, in the middle of the last place on Middle Earth anyone wants to be, yet she has the capacity to worry about me too?_

She tucked her wild black hair behind her ear as the wind blew. "Should we get going?"

Frodo blinked. "Going?"

"To Mount Doom." Lily replied, glancing back at him. "I mean...it's still pretty far away, isn't it?"

"Yes-" They both paused. Noise was coming from not far off. They both ran off to find the source, and Sam joined them.

**/Lily's P.O.V.**

Lily looked over the ridge, feeling her blood run cold. Row after row of men dressed in desert-like clothes, all carrying spears, swords and bows, were crossing the grasslands before them.

"Who are they?" Frodo asked, and Lily stared to shake. She was scared. _Very_. The steady stream of enemies was making her think of the Black Gate again.

"Wicked men." Gollum replied softly. "They are answering the call of Mordor. _He_ is calling all armies loyal to him. It won't be long now...they will take this war, to cover all lands with darkness." He kinda slipped off.

Lily just lay there, frozen with fear, taking on the scene. How many people fought for Mordor anyway? Thousands? **Tens of thousands**? It was as if there was a hole in the ground where all these extra troops sprang out of! How were they going to get around them?

"We have to get going." Frodo said, agitated. "We _must _hurry!"

"Wait, Mr. Frodo. Look."

Lily turned her head back, and felt her heart sink all the way into her soul. Two huge elephant-like creatures stalked into veiw. In real life, they were twice as scary as they were on screen...just like every other creature Lily had bumped into in this terrifying misadventure.

"It`s an Iliphant." Sam whispered. "No one back home will believe this..."

"C-Can we go?" Lily pleaded. "What'll staying be worth, besides bragging rights?"

Sam looked like he was going to respond when arrows began to fly in the clearing. Lily blinked. The men stared dying left and right, looking wildly for their attackers. Even the Iliphants couldn't take the barrage. One of them fell dead on the spot, while the other one charged right towards them, trying to get away from the arrows fired at it.

Lily just scrambled helplessly, frozen in fear under its shadow. Frodo reached out and pulled her back at the last second. Trying not to look at the dead man who had fallen near them, Lily looked around wildly. "W-What happened?"

Before she had a change to calm down, something grabbed her by the wrists and blindfolded her. _W-Wait...Farimar? _Probably. As usual, she had been so wrapped up in terror that she had forgotten that their attackers were actually men of Gondor. Someone plucked her off her feet and slung her over their shoulder. Unable and unwilling to free herself, Lily just lay in silence and darkness as she was taken to the cave behind the waterfall.

**/Summer's P.O.V.**

Summer's eyes traced the earth below her, listening to the powerful beat of Sapphire's wings. Theoden has ordered her to scout ahead for danger a little after they had left Edoras. So far, so good though. No sign or orcs or wargs. Satisfied, Summer tugged at the reings and Sapphire banked right and rejoined the ranks of the people of Rohan.

Sapphire landed and took to a trot, next to Theoden and Aragorn. "See anything?" The king enquired.

"Nothing yet milord." Summer replied, trying to adjust to the terms used to address the king. "We're clear for now."

"Good." Summer matched pace with Elara and Legolas, who smiled in her direction. Blushing slightly, Summer wondered how to start a conversation _without _acting like the lovesick elleth she was.

**/Elara's P.O.V.**

She sighed slightly, half annoyed, half amused, listening to Summer stammer. She would have spoken up except she couldn't think of anything intelligent to say to this elf who was obviously hitting on her charge. Legolas seemed to find Summer`s rebellious attitude attractive for some reason, and Summer blushed constantly whenever they conversed.

"It`s true you don`t see many dwarf women." Gimli's voice snapped Elara out of her daze. "In fact, they are so alike in voice in appearance-" He glanced meaningfully in her direction. "-that they're often mistaken for dwarf men."

At this Elara raised an eyebrow, a soft chuckle escaping her lips. Eowyn was giggling like a child, which was a good sign.

"And this, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there _are _no dwarf women! And that dwarfs just spring out of holes in the ground!" 

Eowyn laughed out loud, a smile gracing her face. Elara just had to chuckle at the absurdity of it.

"Hehehe, which is of coarse, ridiculous-WHOA!" The horse Gimli was sitting on took off, and he tumbled onto his back on the ground. "I'm alright, nobody panic! That was deliberate..." Eowyn ran to help him up and everyone around burst out laughing at the dwarf's antics.

"_**Males!" **_Sapphire snorted, although her voice was thick with amusement. **_"Can't live WITH them, can't live without 'em!"_**

Summer was grinning like a child who had just seen her first comedy skit. _Maybe this place isn't so bad after all...well, not counting the orc infestation and the One Ring. _Elara thought. _I mean, the people are funny and kind, the forests and plains are beautiful to behold, and the times themselves seem to be a healthy combination of the Middle Ages and the Modern age of Upper Earth. If not for the war, I could enjoy life here tremendously. _

**/Hours later**

Continuing to walk, Elara kept an ear open for the wargs. It was almost painful to know what will happen and not be able to tell anyone-knowing that the information may sway decisions vital to victory in this war. _I can't help but wonder how close Frodo and Sam are to Mount Doom. _She sighed slightly. _Lily, are you with them? Where ARE you?_

Hama and Gamling galloped ahead. Elara saw Summer's grip on Sapphire's reigns tighten. "You don't have to fight." She whispered.

"I have made my choice Elara." Summer whispered back. "I will not hide like a mouse when I know they are fighting for me and there is a chance that I can save just one more person."

"Wargs!" Aragorn's warning yell came over the hill. "We are under attack!" The people started panicking and running for the lower ground.

"Well, it looks like the decision has been made for us." Summer muttered. She grabbed her bow and Sapphire took to the sky. Elara paused for a second, debating weather or not to fight or to help the people to Helm's Deep. Seeing Sapphire disappear over the hill, she pulled out her ax and followed the horses.

**/Summer's P.O.V.**

Summer watched the wargs come over the hills and cursed. _Where do these things COME from? There`s so many! _She fell back and joined the men on horseback, steeling herself for a fight for her life.

"CHARGE!"

**End Chapter**

**Me: CLIFFHANGER!**

**Lily: You meanie! Now everyone's going to be in suspense!**

**Me: PRECICLY! Now please LEAVE A REVIEW and I will see you next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summer Light**

**Me: I'm back, and here's the next chapter!**

**Summer: Yuck. I hate wargs.**

**Me: You might as well get used to it. You shall see far fouler things before the War for the Ring ends.**

**Summer: Isn't. That. Flipping. Perfect. At least I can attack from the sky. (muttering) I hope Sapphire can breath fire...**

**Me: I do not own Lord of the Rings! If I did...this would happen!**

**/Summer's P.O.V.**

Summer drew another arrow and fired from above. Somewhere below her, a warg fell dead. _These creatures sure are ugly. _She thought with a wry smirk.

"_**There's so many..." **_Sapphire muttered.

"_**Can you breath fire?"**_

"_**What if I hit someone?"**_

"_**Try. It's one of our only advantages!"**_

Summer's ring grew hot. Sapphire's eyes flashed; she opened her jaw and fire spilled out. Summer could feel the heat from her position on the dragon's back. Wargs below screeched as they burned, some died, others fled the burning ground.

Sapphire sharply banked right to avoid enemy arrows. Summer scanned the clearing. Several men were recovering behind the safety of the fire left by Sapphire's attack. She could see Elara beheading another warg. She was fighting on foot and it didn't look like she needed help.

Sapphire headed for the main flow of wargs and unleashed her flame again. They scattered, trying to stay out of her range. Not noticing she had missed the leader, Summer continued to rapidly fire arrows down upon the wargs and their riders.

After about a minuet, the remaining enemies all ran off. Sapphire landed, and Summer quickly got off and helped Elara get Gimli out from under three corpes.

"Where would you be without me?" Elara teased. Gimli just snorted.

"Aragorn!" Legolas's concerned yell caught their attention. Summer looked around and mentally kicked herself. How could she had forgotten?

"Aragorn?" Gimli repeated. Silence followed.

Worry pulsed through Summer. He wouldn't have actually died – right? Thrusting Sapphire's reigns into Elara's hand, she slipped around the bodies of men and wargs in search of the young man.

Upon reaching cliffside, Summer could hear gurgling laughter. Turning around, she saw the same ork from the movie.

Gimli was right behind her, ax in hand. "Tell me what happened and I might ease the passing!"

"He's...dead. Hehe, took a little tumble off the cliff."

"You lie."

Summer's eyes narrowed. There was something sparkly in his hand...quickly, she knelt and pried the dead creature's hand open, taking the item out and inspecting it carefully. It was, indeed, the evenstar Arwen had given Aragorn.

Summer looked up at Legolas and Gimli, the words she wanted to speak sticking in her throat. The elf prince must have read her expression; he stood up and walked over to the cliff, staring over the side. Mutely Summer joined him and Gimli.

Theoden joined them, eyes closed for a moment. Then he spoke up. "Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return." He turned to the three standing next to him. "Leave the dead."

Legolas turned and looked at him, protest in his eyes. Theoden put a hand on his shoulder. "Come." then he left to help the injured.

Summer forced herself to come out of her trance. _He is still alive. _She told herself. After a second, she got Elara onto Sapphire and flew alongside her companions.

**/Helm's Deep**

Sapphire glided gently over the walls and landed on the upper battlements, careful not to knock into anyone. _**"Be at peace, Summer. He will return."**_

"_**I know." **_Summer sighed. _**"I just can't shake the feeling that I should have been able to do SOMETHING."**_

"_**Don't put the weight of the world on your shoulders." **_Sapphire instructed gently. **_"You are not alone."_**

"_**Good." **_She muttered. **_"If I had to save Middle Earth by myself, we'd be doomed, majorly."_**

Sapphire let out a dragon's chuckle before curling up to rest. Shaking her head, Elara spoke. "You know, Summer...I don't know if we can handle what you know very well is coming next."

"You mean the battle for Helm's Deep?" Summer shook her head. "Elara, you know I chose to stand and fight."

"Summer..." Elara regarded her helplessly. Summer sighed. _Oh Elara, I'm sorry. But I have to fight. _Quietly, she excused herself and walked inside. She was struck by an intense feeling of lonesomeness. She missed her sister, Lily. Sure, she was easy to scare, but when Summer was broken and needing stability, Lily was a rock. Nothing scared her then. "Lily..." She whimpered. As if an answer to her thought, she felt extremely light-headed, and collapsed.

**/Dreamscape**

Dizzy, Summer scrambled to her feet. She could see the image of the inside of a cave. Men were wlaking about, conversing quietly. Two hobbits were sitting aside from them, and with them was a black-haired elleth with an emerald ring.

"Lily?" Summer called. No one reacted. Summer darted across the floor and stopped in front of her little sister, looking her over critically. There were some signs of rough treatment on her body, but apart from that she was okay.

"Hey Lily, can you sing for us again?" Frodo asked. Lily blinked.

"You like it?"

"Yes. It's very calming."

"R-Really?"

Frodo nodded. "When you sing...I feel like my pain is non-existent."

Lily blushed. "O-okay..." She paused for a few moments, then she started singing:

_raging fear from skies above_

_the fire fuels my veins _

_destruction of the enemy, the everlasting flame_

_cast away, no turning back from long forgotten shores_

_we'll show no mercy as they fall, the fire burns inside_

_now prepare for war!_

"...Summer! SUMMER!"

Groaning, Summer sat up. "What happened?"

"He's back."

Summer's eyes widened and she jumped to her feet. "How long was I out?"

Elara shook her head. "Half the day."

Summer bolted down the halls. _Great. Now I only have a few hours to prepare for one of the most intense battles in this whole damn war. Yippe. Freaking. Skippy._

But what did her dream mean? Had she actually seen Lily? Too many questions, and too few answers. _I hope someone will have some answers. Soon. _Provided she survived the assult on Helm's Deep.

**End Chapter**

**Me: Oh Valaar, I hate battle scenes. They are sooooo hard to right, so sorry if it sucked. I hope the battle for Helm's Deep is better! **

**Summer: Can I survive, please?**

**Me: ...we'll see. Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summer Light**

**Me: Sorry if it's late, but the pre-battle chapter of Summer Light is finally here!**

**Summer: Finally.**

**Me: Oh, you be quiet. I had writer's block! It's not my fault! **

**Summer: Just do the disclaimer so we can get this show on the road!**

**Me: DON'T BOSS ME AROUND! I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

"normal speech"

"_elvish"_

"_**Sapphire talking"**_

**/Chapter 7**

**/Summer's P.O.V.**

Summer squeezed passed two older men and retrieved Sapphire's armor. The armory was packed with men who had been conscripted into the fighting force.

"Farmers, stable boys..." Aragorn's voice sounded from a ways away. Summer grabbed her arrows and listened in on the conversation. "These are no soldiers."

"Most of them have seen to many winters." Gimli growled.

"Or two few." Legolas sighed, watching a child pass by, wearing a helmet at _least _two sizes to big for him. "Look at them. They're afraid. You can see it in their eyes."

"Of course they're scared." Summer huffed, pushing over to join them. "Or are you trying to tell me we're walking into valaar-knows-what and you _aren't_? We're outnumbered. Anyone would be anxious."

"These people will die to defend the keep." Elara added. "It may not be much, but we're going to have to work with what we've got."

Legolas sighed. "_They should be scared...three hundred on three thousand!" _The words sounded strange to Summer, although subconsciously she knew it was Elvish, her native language, she could only partly understand what he was saying. _"We cannot win this battle."_

Summer swallowed. "_So we came all this way to die?" _She asked, tripping over a few of the syllables. _Is that what we do now? Give up?" _

No one answered. With mixed emotions, she shouldered her quiver and scrambled out of the crowded armory. She needed some air.

**/Later**

The sun was setting, and a cloud of impending doom settled over Summer's head as she and Sapphire discussed the best way to tackle the opponent.

"_**There will be thousands of them Summer. You need to stay on the bridge. I can take care of ladders and crossbows." **_Sapphire pressed. Her wings, head, legs and body were covered in armor, but her golden eyes were clearer than ever in the dark.

"_**No Sapphire. What if you get hurt?"**_

"_**The armor will protect me. Besides, you're my top priority. You need to survive this, Summer." **_

Summer sighed. _**"What am I going to do, Sapphire? I suddenly feel like there's a huge weight on my back. Who says I won't stumble, or fall?"**_

"_**You're feeling the weight of leadership. It is something you will eventually come to understand. Like your friend, Aragorn." **_Sapphire pointed her muzzle towards the Ranger, who was on a lower level. **_"Remember you are never alone."_**

Summer took a deep breath, and let it out slow. Right now she didn't feel powerful, or anything like a noble leader. She felt queasy, and her legs shook slightly. _Lily, are you as scared as I am? _Probably. _What was that dream I had anyway? Was it a vision? Gandalf would know. If, of course, I live long enough to see him._

Mentally cursing, Summer cut of that train of thought when there was a loud blast ringing through the air. Running to the side of the battlements, she peered of the edge.

_It's Haldier and the elf reinforcements! _Sighing in relief, she ran for the stairs. She wanted to meet him.

**End Chapter**

**Me: ...Okay, short. And probably not very good; but this chapter was torture to type up, so sorry if it sucked! I promise the next one will be better!**

**Please review! I know people are reading this but not reviewing! Please, just a little note saying "I like this" would make me glow with happiness!**

**Please please please please review! **


End file.
